Experience
Experience is a numeric value based on performing a variety of different activities in game such as completing achievements, upgrading buildings, donating troops, destroying Town Halls whist raiding, etc. The more experience you earn the higher your level becomes. Your level and current amount of experience gained toward the next level is displayed on the upper left hand corner of your screen. How Experience Relates to Level As you gain experience, your level increases. At each new level (until 200), the amount of experience you need to advance to the next level increases by 50. Between levels 200 and 300, the amount of experience you need to advance to the next level increases by 500. Above level 300, the amount of experience you need to advance to the next level starts from 60,000 and increases by 1,000 per level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHrcb5egkCs It is currently believed that the theoretical maximum level is at least 400,http://forum.supercell.net/showthread.php/710511-Experience-Level?highlight=experience Brandon (TimeForShady in the forum) was the first person to reach Experience Level 300.Brandon reached Level 300 Calculating Experience Required For the Next Level Given any level below 200, the following formula can be used to determine how much experience is required to achieve the next level: : Level * 50 For example, if you are level 87, you need (87 * 50) = 4,350 additional experience to become level 88. Between levels 200 and 300, the following formula can be used: : (Level - 199) * 500 + 9,950 For example, if you are level 242, you need ((242-199) * 500 + 9,950) = 31,450 additional experience to become level 243. Above level 300, a different formula can be used: : (Level - 299) * 1,000 + 59,000 As an example, if you are level 314, you need ((314-299) * 1,000 + 59,000) = 74,000 experience to reach level 315. A general formula for any level is as follows: : XP = \begin{cases} 50*level, & level \le 199 \\ 500*(level-199)+9950, & 200 \le level \le 299\\ 1000*(level-299)+59000, & level \ge 300 \end{cases} Calculating Total Experience Earned If you wish to calculate the total amount of experience someone has earned, assuming that they have 0 experience gained toward the next level, use the following formula for levels below 200: : Level * (Level - 1) * 25 For example, to reach level 87, you need a total of 87 * 86 * 25 = 187,050 experience. Calculating total experience earned for someone between level 200 and 300 becomes slightly more complicated; the formula is not simple. : Level * (Level - 1) * 25 + Max(0,225*Abs((Level-199))*(Level-200))) where Max (a,b) returns the highest value among a and b, and Abs(x) returns the positive value of x regardless of whether x is positive or negative (which means it will never return a negative value). In this case, Abs ensures that levels below 200 will return a negative value for Abs((Level-199))*(Level-200), as (Level-200) will be negative when taking values below 200 and Abs(Level-199) is never negative. In turn, this will cause the Max function to return 0 as the output value. For example, to reach level 249, you need a total of 249*248*25+225*Abs(50)*(49) = 1543800 + 551250 = 2095050 Experience. A general formula you can use for any level is as follows: : XP = \begin{cases} level*(level-1)*25+\max(0,225*|(level-199)|*(level-200)), & level \le 300 \\ 500*(level-299)^2+58500*(level-299)+4456000, & level > 300 \end{cases} You can use the calculator below for levels below 300, however. Note that the calculators are inaccurate above level 300. Or look below: How Experience is Earned In Clash of Clans you earn experience from the following methods: *Donating Troops and Spells *Building and upgrading structures *Completing Achievements *Destroying an opponent's Town Hall *Destroying a goblin Town Hall in the Single Player Campaign *Clearing Obstacles Donating Troops and Spells When donating Troops to your clanmates, you get 1 experience point per housing space donated. For instance, if you donate a Barbarian, you get one experience point because it fills one housing space. If you donate a P.E.K.K.A, you will get 25 experience points because it fills 25 housing spaces. Similarly, donating Spells to your clanmates will yield 5 experience points per housing space of spell donated. You do not get experience for donating troops to War Bases, nor do they count towards your Friend in Need achievement. This is because that could be exploited easily as players could have donated troops to another player, and with collaboration with that player, could remove the troops, and the player could then again donate troops to get more experience, and repeat that over and over again. Building and Upgrading Structures Most players gain the majority of their experience by building and upgrading village Buildings. The amount of experience earned is directly related to the amount of time the construction takes. The longer the build time, the more experience you earn when the building is completed. To determine how much experience you will gain from upgrading a particular building, you need to convert the building's build time into seconds, take the square root of that number, and round down. For example, a level 1 Archer Tower takes 1 minute to build. 1 minute = 60 seconds. The square root of 60 is 7.746, rounded down is 7. Therefore, a level 1 Archer Tower will grant 7 experience once completed. Currently the most you can earn for a single upgrade is 1,099 experience, which occurs with the level 3 and 4 X-Bow, the level 8 Hidden Tesla, the level 4 Inferno Tower, the level 2 Eagle Artillery the level 6 Clan Castle and the level 11 Town Hall. The following table lists all of the possible build times and how much experience you will receive for each. To use it, determine how long a particular building upgrade takes and look it up in the chart. Completing Achievements Clash of Clans has several Achievements you can complete. Each Achievement is divided up into 3 parts which get progressively more difficult and give progressively more experience. Click here to see a full list of achievements. Destroying an Opponent's Town Hall Destroying an opponent's Town Hall gives experience equal to the level of the Town Hall. For example, if you destroy a level 7 Town Hall, you will get 7 experience points. Destroying a Goblin Town Hall in Single Player Similar to destroying a Town Hall in multiplayer mode, destroying one in the single player campaign also gives experience. The Goblin Town Hall looks the same at all levels, and has the same health as a player Town Hall of equal level. Clearing Obstacles In Clash of Clans, Obstacles are trees and rocks that can be cleared for a small fee (usually ranging from 100 to 10,000 Elixir or 100-20,000 Gold) if you have a builder available. In addition to having the chance to give you 0-6 gems, Obstacles also give experience when cleared. The amount of experience they give is worked out exactly the same as with buildings: you take the square root of the amount of time in seconds to remove the obstacle and round down. The following table lists all of the possible lengths of time for clearing an Obstacle and the amount of experience you earn. To use the chart, simply look up the experience value in the chart that corresponds to the amount of time it takes to clear the Obstacle. Experience and Gameplay Experience and level mean very little in Clash of Clans. A common mistake new players often make is thinking that level has a factor in matchmaking or loot, it does not. Trophies are the sole factor in matchmaking, and Town Hall level is the major determining factor for available loot. The only thing level affects with regard to gameplay is Decorations. Decorations have a minimum level requirement as described in the table below: Cumulative Experience by Town Hall This is a list of experience gained from each structure at each town hall. It gives an approximation of what level you will be at each town hall if you max each town hall before going to the next. Also note that the range estimates are rough. Generally speaking if you are higher than the estimate you probably donate more or spent extra time on walls. If you are lower than the estimate and are TH8-TH11, you may have some cause for concern. Last Updated: 13/10/2016 * Range w/ Extras assumes you have 5 builders and donate 1,000 troop slots a week, clear 21 obstacles per week, win 50 TH7 battles a week, and complete a steady rate of achievements. Obstacles are weighted according to the frequency chart on the obstacles page. Achievement completion assumes all one and two star achievements and 75% of the 3 star ones. Earning Experience Quickly by Donation If you wish to increase your level quickly, the fastest way to do so is through Troops and Spells donation. Below are four tables listing the experience you can gain from training Troops and donating them as soon as they are trained. 1 hour is used because it makes numbers come out roughly even and it is the length of time that a boost lasts. Note that the values in these tables are for four Barracks and two Dark Barracks. If you have only one to three Barracks available for that troop, the experience value will be 25%, 50% or 75% of the value in the table. If you have only one Dark Barracks available for that troop, the experience value will be 50% of the value in the table. References Category:Gameplay Category:Experience